1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to apparatus and methods for atomic layer deposition. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to improved gas delivery apparatus and methods for atomic layer deposition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reliably producing submicron and smaller features is one of the key technologies for the next generation of very large scale integration (VLSI) and ultra large scale integration (ULSI) of semiconductor devices. However, as the fringes of circuit technology are pressed, the shrinking dimensions of interconnects in VLSI and ULSI technology have placed additional demands on the processing capabilities. The multilevel interconnects that lie at the heart of this technology require precise processing of high aspect ratio features, such as vias and other interconnects. Reliable formation of these interconnects is very important to VLSI and ULSI success and to the continued effort to increase circuit density and quality of individual substrates.
As circuit densities increase, the widths of interconnects, such as vias, trenches, contacts, and other features, as well as the dielectric materials between, decrease to 45 nm and 32 nm dimensions, whereas the thickness of the dielectric layers remain substantially constant, with the result of increasing the aspect ratios of the features. Many traditional deposition processes have difficulty filling submicron structures where the aspect ratio exceeds 4:1, and particularly where the aspect ratio exceeds 10:1. Therefore, there is a great amount of ongoing effort being directed at the formation of substantially void-free and seam-free submicron features having high aspect ratios.
Atomic layer deposition (ALD) is a deposition technique being explored for the deposition of material layers over features having high aspect ratios. One example of an ALD process includes the sequential introduction of pulses of gases. For instance, one cycle for the sequential introduction of pulses of gases may contain a pulse of a first reactant gas, followed by a pulse of a purge gas and/or a pump evacuation, followed by a pulse of a second reactant gas, and followed by a pulse of a purge gas and/or a pump evacuation. The term “gas” as used herein is defined to include a single gas or a plurality of gases. Sequential introduction of separate pulses of the first reactant and the second reactant may result in the alternating self-limiting absorption of monolayers of the reactants on the surface of the substrate and, thus, forms a monolayer of material for each cycle. The cycle may be repeated to a desired thickness of the deposited material. A pulse of a purge gas and/or a pump evacuation between the pulses of the first reactant gas and the pulses of the second reactant gas serves to reduce the likelihood of gas phase reactions of the reactants due to excess amounts of the reactants remaining in the chamber.
As monolayers of the first reactant and the second reactants are necessary for the formation of layer, it has been observed in some chamber designs for ALD processing that the gas flow from a conventional ALD chamber injection process does not provide a uniform annular gas flow, which results in localized thin spots on the substrate surface.
Therefore, there is a need for apparatuses and methods used to deposit films during ALD processes with more uniform gas flows.